


The Day Is Dead To You

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: The night before they cross the Demon Spine Mountains, Sho Fu Kan stumbles across something that he probably wasn’t meant to see.Sho had imagined a million different reasons as to why Setsu was so antagonistic towards the other man, but this seemed like something far more intimate than anything he had considered. He knew that he shouldn't have been spying, but they were both such a mystery that Sho found himself unwilling- or perhaps unable- to leave.





	The Day Is Dead To You

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This happened.
> 
> The voyeurism is accidental, but Setsu and Rin are both well aware that Sho is there, and they could get rid of him if they wanted to.
> 
> (Spoiler alert: they don't want to)

There was an uncomfortable feeling in the air, the kind of suffocating tension that made it hard to sleep.

Sho Fu Kan wasn’t entirely sure if he was picking it up from those around him, or if it was simply a side effect of getting ready to cross the Demon Spine Mountains, but there was no chance of him getting a decent rest while the air was so thick with pressure. It probably didn’t help that he also was aware of the possibility of someone in their ragtag little group trying to stab him while he slept, but that was a possibility he faced most days so he tended not to let that one get to him.

In any case, deciding not to bother even attempting to sleep right there and then, Sho picked himself up off the ground with an irritated sigh. He figured that he might as well take a walk and see if he could soothe his troubled instincts, because an hour or two of peaceful rest was better than nothing, especially considering the danger they were slowly moving towards.

Despite the feelings in the air and the generally disconcerting environment, the night was quiet and still, and as Sho picked his way through the trees he could hear the sounds of movement long before he saw the source. He didn’t _think_ it would be trouble, but one could never be too sure and so he moved towards the noise, making sure to keep his footsteps careful and silent.

As Sho passed through a particularly thick section of overgrown greenery, he saw two figures in a clearing before him, their conversation becoming clearer as he moved closer. It didn’t take much before he recognised the obnoxious, too-loud voice of Ken San Un, and he raised his eyebrows as he realised that the second figure was Tan Hi.

He’d been young once, too; it didn’t take a lot of imagination to read into their body language, to hear what neither of them were _actually_ saying. It was cute, he supposed, but he didn’t think that this was really the time or the place.

Or he was just becoming a bitter old man, but that was neither here nor there.

Sho shook his head and crept away from the clearing, not particularly interested in spying on them any more than he already had. He didn’t need to witness Ken’s fumbling attempts at flirtation, not when the purpose of his wandering was to relax his mind.

By the time the sounds of conversation had faded into the background, Sho was beginning to feel that the stillness of the place was unnatural and eerie. This place was not of this world, and they didn’t belong there.

Lost in his own thoughts, Sho didn’t notice the _other_ two people amongst the trees until he was almost upon them, a twig snapping under his foot as he swung himself behind the nearest tree and out of sight.

Gingerly looking around the trunk and making out the dark figures of Rin Setsu A and Setsu Mu Sho, Sho thought that there was no chance of them _not_ noticing him; but when neither reacted to the sound, he quickly realised that they seemed more focused on each other than the world around them.

Sho shrank back into the shadows of the night, deciding that this looked to be more interesting than a couple of kids being awkward with each other and wondering if things were about to get violent. From the way that Setsu appeared to be leaning slightly towards Rin in a show of intimidation, Sho thought that he might have been right, but Rin was casually leaning back against the trunk of a tree looking like a man without a care in the world.

If the air around their makeshift camp was tense, the atmosphere in this part of the forest was completely different. Sho had been on the receiving end of the Screaming Phoenix Killer’s murderous intent before, but this somehow felt even more intense. He was aware that Rin and Setsu seemed to have some history that neither was willing to divulge, and he could only wonder if both of them would be continuing over the mountains come morning.

Frowning, Sho cleared his mind and focused, concentrating on hearing the conversation that was just barely in range. Setsu and Rin were more aware of their volume than Ken and Tan, but Sho could understand most of what was going on if he really tried.

“We both know that I’m well aware of your games,” Setsu said, his voice low and dangerous. “Don’t bother.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Rin replied easily, gesturing with his ever-present pipe. “There really is nothing going on.”

“I didn’t believe that then and I won’t believe it now.” Stepping in even closer to Rin, Setsu’s hand flexed like it was going for his sword. The sheer malice in his voice had Sho fighting back a flinch, but Rin seemed utterly unconcerned, reaching out with his free hand to pluck a stray leaf from Setsu’s collar.

Setsu knocked Rin’s wrist away, drawing himself up to his full height. “Have you fucked her again yet?”

Sho’s eyes widened and he leaned further around the tree, wondering if he'd really heard what he thought he had. He didn't know who ‘she’ was, but if it was someone in their group he could only hope that it was Kei Gai and not Tan Hi. Rin laughed, the sound somehow sending chills down Sho’s spine.

“You always did have such an imagination,” Rin said, and as Sho watched he reached out with his free hand and ran his fingers down the side of Setsu’s face.

Expecting Setsu to knock him away again, Sho was taken aback when he instead allowed the touch, although his tense posture didn't shift.

Just what _were_ Rin and Setsu to each other? Sho had imagined a million different reasons as to why Setsu was so antagonistic towards the other man, but this seemed like something far more intimate than anything he had considered. He knew that he shouldn't have been spying, but they were both such a mystery that Sho found himself unwilling- or perhaps unable- to leave.

“Do not patronise me,” Setsu spat, but he still made no move to get away from Rin’s touch. “I see far more than you think I do.”

“Is that so?” Rin laughed again, his fingers tracing the edge of Setsu’s headpiece. “Then tell me what you see, my beautiful phoenix.”

Setsu seemed to almost flinch back at the endearment, which didn’t sound entirely genuine, and Sho was so entranced that he barely noticed the murderous intent lessening. Instead he was focused on the way that Rin seemed to be playing Setsu like some kind of musical instrument, clearly leading the otherwise-disagreeable man to some desired end.

“I see someone who knows that Kei Gai could never fuck him like I did,” Setsu said in a low, dangerous voice while his hand took a brutal grip in Rin’s hair, and Sho nearly choked on his own spit. Desperately muffling a coughing fit, he forced himself to turn and crouch low to the ground, hand clamped over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

He eventually managed to contain himself to the point where he could trust in his own silence, and he gingerly peered past the tree again before almost immediately triggering more choking-related coughing.

While he wasn’t looking, Setsu- because it was obvious which of the two was taking the lead- had switched their positions, putting his own back against the tree while holding Rin close by his hair. However, it certainly didn’t seem like Rin was a passive participant, considering the way that his hands were pulling and tugging at Setsu’s clothes.

Despite the intricacies of Setsu’s outfit, Rin seemed to know exactly what he was doing, working at it easily enough that Sho was certain that this had happened multiple times before. He didn’t even seem to see fit to remove the whole thing, his hands moving fast until just Setsu’s lower half was revealed.

Sho had never considered himself to be one who was attracted to men. He’d never really considered it, and he’d never had a reason to. But with Setsu leaning against the tree, his cock jutting out hard and ready from his body as he reeled Rin in for a kiss that looked harsh and almost violent, and Rin fussing with his own clothes until his excited cock was exposed too, Sho could only wonder _why_ he’d never thought of men as a potential option.

Maybe it was just the chemistry he could feel between the two, though: the line between hatred and like- he refused to call it ‘love’- blurring until this was probably the only way they could get it out. Even from his distance, it was an intoxicating feeling, and Sho could feel his own cock pulsing with arousal beneath his clothes.

From the way that Setsu had ripped Rin’s collar off to bite bruises into his neck, it almost looked more like a fight than sex to Sho’s eyes, but he could easily say that he’d never witnessed a fight this sensual.

“Hurry up,” Setsu demanded, barely audible over the sound of blood rushing in Sho’s ears. He was only given a few seconds to wonder what Setsu was talking about, and then Rin was reaching into his layers and pulling out a small vial, pouring something with the consistency of oil onto the fingers of one hand.

One of Setsu’s legs effortlessly lifted to wrap around Rin’s waist, and Sho cocked his head to the side as he wondered where Rin’s hand was going.

The answer hit him like a tonne of bricks, and he shuddered a little at the thought of something going _there_. But Setsu seemed to enjoy it, pulling harder at Rin’s hair and demanding _more_ in a tone that brooked no argument. Rin just seemed to find it funny, his shoulders shaking as he leaned towards Setsu.

“ _Enough_ ,” Setsu soon demanded, grabbing Rin’s wrist and forcibly pulling his hand away. “You’re stalling.”

“Am I?” Rin asked, but he shook off Setsu’s grip anyway, briefly stroking his cock with his oiled hand before grabbing Setsu’s pale thighs with strong fingers.

Sho had to admit that he was impressed by the way that Rin lifted Setsu up, holding him off the ground and pressing him between the tree and Rin’s clothed chest. There was no way that Setsu was light, all lean muscle and thick, draping clothes, but Rin barely seemed to be making an effort.

Sho was utterly turned on- and possibly a little scared- when Rin switched to holding Setsu against the tree with _one arm_ , his other hand taking hold of his cock and guiding it to Setsu’s oil-slicked hole.

“Do it,” Setsu snapped, and as Rin lowered Setsu onto his cock, sharp eyes came to rest on where Sho was looking out from behind his tree.

_He can’t see me_ , Sho told himself, even as he fought against the urge to disappear back into the darkness. _There’s no way_.

But it certainly _felt_ like Setsu was staring at him, and Sho shivered as he hastily rearranged the position of his dick. He could just barely see Setsu’s mouth forming words against Rin’s ear, but there was no way that he could hear the quiet whispers, but whatever was said seemed to have Rin’s shoulders shaking with repressed laughter once again.

Setsu was still staring at him- _in his general direction_ , Sho forcefully corrected himself- even as Rin’s hips began to thrust up and into him. Swallowing hard, Sho tried to rearrange himself again, but the moment his hand was on his cock he could only desperately squeeze himself through his clothes.

“Harder,” Setsu demanded, and his piercing gaze finally lifted as his head tipped back against the tree, Rin obviously finding the right angle or pace or _something_ and drawing a bitten-off moan from Setsu’s mouth.

“You are as loud as ever,” Rin said, his voice light but mocking. Setsu retaliated by pulling sharply at his hair, forcing Rin’s head back; the movement didn’t disrupt his rhythm at all, and to Sho’s eyes it looked like it only made Rin fuck harder into Setsu’s willing body.

Sho was expecting Setsu to have some biting comment to make, but all that came from his mouth was a stuttering groan as he writhed between Rin and the tree. Still palming desperately at his own dick, Sho caught himself wishing for more light, wanting to see every twitch of Rin and Setsu’s expressions as they fucked in the forest during the dead of night. From the noises that Setsu was making, he was sure that the heartless killer’s pretty features would be twisted into something that he would never get to see again, and with a shock he realised that he was actually _disappointed_ about that.

Craning his neck, Setsu leant down until he could take Rin’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at it in a way that _had_ to be painful. It seemed like they both enjoyed it, though, if the way that Rin’s hips hit home harder and Setsu’s free hand moved to desperately stroke his cock were any indication.

Briefly- for an _infinitesimally small_ moment- Sho considered moving out from behind the tree, walking up to the other two and asking if he could help to ravage Setsu’s body. But then he remembered that he didn’t have a death wish, and he bit his lip from the force of his denial as he kept himself hidden.

Setsu was so beautifully receptive, a trait hidden underneath the layers of danger and malice that were emanating from him even now, albeit in a more subdued way than usual. Sho wanted to take his hair much as Setsu himself was doing to Rin, and force his head back to bare his throat as he was fucked boneless; but there was no way that he could do that and remain in one piece.

“I’m going to stain your clothes,” Setsu suddenly said, drawing Sho’s attention back to the scene in front of him rather than his own fantasies. “You will remember what happened here.”

“Must you?” Rin asked, although he sounded more amused than anything else. With a start, Sho realised that Setsu was looking in his direction once again, and he bit his lip against the whine that wanted to escape from his throat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Setsu snarled, his hand working furiously between their bodies, “I _despise_ you.”

It was possibly the strangest thing that Sho had heard someone say during sex, but it seemed to work for the two of them, Rin letting out a pleased hum as Setsu bucked against him, obviously coming across his intricate outfit.

Going limp and pliant against the tree, Setsu would have seemed almost harmless as he let Rin do as he liked, were it not for the way that his too-knowing eyes were still pinning Sho in place. Sho’s skin had been goosebumped for so long that he wondered if they would ever go away, but the way his instincts were screaming about danger only seemed to stoke his arousal higher.

He was almost considering taking his cock out of his clothes when Rin suddenly went tense, going up on his toes as he held Setsu’s hole to the root of his dick. A shudder ran through Rin’s shoulders, Sho eagerly watching every motion, before he abruptly pulled out of Setsu’s body.

In the split second afterwards, Sho fancied that he could see a string of come still connecting Rin’s cock to Setsu’s body, but it was too dark to really see a detail that fine. Still, his tongue flicked out to wet his dry lips, and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to shove his own dick into that slack, used hole.

Caught up in his lust-addled mind, Sho only vaguely realised that Rin had unceremoniously dropped Setsu to the ground, his legs barely holding him up as he hit the tree. It seemed to be taking all of his energy just to stay standing, the tremors in them obvious even at Sho’s distance.

“Are you satisfied?” Rin asked, and Setsu just scowled, trying to look dangerous but obviously too sated to truly show his usual demeanour.

“I see,” Rin said as if he’d received a proper answer, and with a mockingly sweet kiss to Setsu’s lips he righted his own clothing, disappearing into the night in a swirl of hair and fabric and smoke. Realising that the show was over, Sho tried to convince his legs to move, but his attention was truly caught by the way that Setsu slowly slid to the ground.

“Leave,” Setsu said loudly once he hit the dirt, his back propped up by the trunk of the tree. It took Sho a few moments to realise what he was saying, but he took a step back in surprise when it finally clicked.

“ _Leave_ ,” Setsu snarled again, Sho realising that there was only one person that Setsu could possibly be talking to. The suffocating feeling of deadly malice was back, and with his cock feeling like it was taking the majority of his blood away, Sho wasn’t entirely confident in his ability to take on even an orgasm-weakened Setsu.

Cursing himself as he stumbled over the unsteady ground, Sho beat a hasty retreat, somehow managing to navigate back to where he had staked his claim of the camping area well away from the others. He barely got his dick out of his clothes before he was coming across his fingers, images of Setsu and Rin practically burned into his brain.

Sleep was obviously a lost cause, and he didn’t know how he was going to face the two in the morning, or if Setsu would let the incident pass without taking his bloody, brutal revenge.

But, he had to admit, if he was marching towards his death then that was a _spectacular_ way to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr for more nonsense](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
